


My form may change, But my feelings won't.

by KyraSavona



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey-pot, FloweyTheFuckHead - Freeform, HAVE FUN KIDS IM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOU, I don't know what im doing help, Multi, Multiple Timelines, Nsfw stuff like Monster Heat Later, PROBABLY THE SLOWEST BURN EVER, Snowdin, aka Underfell sans BC I'm edgy skeletrash, all of y'all are sinners, angry gay fish, bad puns maybe, but so am I, dont hurt me, eventual smut tbh, first fanfic, hide your kids, lame story, never gonna give u up, never gonna let u down, probably wanna skip this, reader is predefined so it's more of an oc story from 2nd person???, slow burn???, sorry - Freeform, undertale/Underfell lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraSavona/pseuds/KyraSavona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a female, predefined Shapeshifter with a slight obsession with humans. Despite many resets and different timelines, she tries to perfect a human form. She even has a crush/friends-with-benefits thing going on with her best friend... But something goes wrong after another reset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, characters will be OOC, sorry BBIES
> 
> Be gentle dear god
> 
>  
> 
> OH SHIT I FORGOT TO ADD FRISK  
> FRISK/CHARA ARE INCLUDED
> 
> AND DEATH  
> ARGH  
> TAGGING

A cold wind nips at the black leather jacket you have wrapped around your body, sending a shiver up you back while your black, white, and blue hair whips into your face.

How do humans put up with this? It's ridiculous. 

You trudge onwards, huffing, but at least glad for the Dimensional boxes a friend installed to your phone. It meant you didn't have to wade through two feet of cold, white bullshit while carrying groceries on your way home to Waterfall. Fuck, you should've dressed better. You KNEW you were going shopping... So... Why the hell did you wear jeans, boots, and a t-shirt under your jacket?!   
It doesn't help that a friend of yours had spent the last twenty minutes cracking jokes at your half-frozen state before popping back to do whatever he was up to beforehand. Probably driving his brother insane, tibia-nest--  
Oh fuck no.  
He must've infected you with his terrible sense of humor. No wonder Papyrus starts screeching whenever he says stupid shit. 

A sigh escapes you when you quickly try to duck into Waterfall, cursing yourself for being tall and noting that you'll have to make changes to this form, shuddering.


	2. Sans POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had always been there for him, even during the bad times. So what happens when something changes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here! Have sans view of the reader! Tadaaaaa I'm trash sorry

Sans sighs, laughing a little from poking fun at his friend about how cold she was due to poor choice in clothing, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets.

Adaline... No matter how often he made her mad or fucked something up, she was there for him. Hell, she even let him take out his heat cycle on her. Not that it's a good thing, but she had offered and confided in him that she would never be able to bear children, unlike her brother, who already had a son growing up in the capital. She was a real piece of work, though. Who needs a therapist when your best friend demands to know absolutely e'erything? 

She was really more of an awkward sister-figure to him- or at least, to Pap. He couldn't be sure how he felt. She was so stubborn but also so concerned that she's made him promise over and over that he's tell her when the timelines reset and he got his shit together. The only reason he agreed was that she was so out of the way in Waterfall and so secluded that Frisk had never even seen her before, no matter what timeline.   
..... Speaking of which, the timeline had reset three days ago. Which meant Frisk was taking their sweet time in the Ruins.... Which also proved what kind of run this would be. The kid only took this long when.. Well.. When they were gonna have a bad time. Not like he could do anything. He's been through so many Resets that he'd tried very thing possible, from talking to the kid, trying to hide Papyrus from them, and even killing the brat outright. Even in the Genocide Runs, he could always count on Adaline being untouched. She and a few others never seemed affected, and he hoped it stayed that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops pardon crappy chapter  
> //rolls away


	3. A Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The impossible has happened, and Sans has no clue.  
>  
> 
> \--warning: violence in coming chapters and short parts--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //still garbage
> 
> Combined Chapter 3/4! So huzzah

Two more days pass, and you find yourself walking back towards Snowdin to yell at Sans for starting to leave a mess at your house whenever he came over, along with trying to satisfy your unending craving Cinnamon Buns recently. Mmmmm.... Maybe you would even get fries from Grillby's before going home. You decided to take the long way instead of hitching a ride down with the RiverPerson. You don't even notice how quiet it is until you end up smacking into someone much smaller than you.

You hardly have time to register the impact before you try to move back, apologizing and glancing down the meet the eyes of a child with dark hair, in a purple and blue shirt, with a mix of dust and melting snow on them.

"I... Excuse me... Sorry.." 

You go to move around them when you see red. A sudden flash of silver catches your attention, and you just barely jump away when the blade of a knife slices at your jacket. 

With a yelp and wide eyes, you turn, starting to sprint away from your attacker, having never been much of a fighter, gasping as you manage to outrun the malevolent child giving chase. For once, you welcome the cold as you burst out of Waterfall and begins your run to Snowdin, glancing back in shock when the child pursues you even out here, urging you on to your best friends' home, where you fling the door open and dive inside before locking it behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops sorry for what's coming


	4. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops PLZ don't hurt me BBIES
> 
> UR gonna be ok I swear--

You shudder, collapsing to the ground in your friend's house, staring at the wooden door separating you from the child.

This has never happened before. Sans told you so. You didn't know this kid, and you've never seen then before. Is this the one Sans talks about? What's their name- Flip? Skip? .. No.. Frisk? That sounds right--

A crashing noise interrupts your thoughts as the tip of the knife slams into the door. Over. And over. This kid was nuts. They were trying to break down the door. But why? You hadn't done anything. Why would they chase you all the way back to Snowdin? Where was sans? Hell, where was Papyrus?! 

Oh.

 

...

OH.

 

The dust from earlier. How quiet Waterfall had been. How empty everything felt.  
Dear god. 

You feel your chest tighten, jumping to the worse possible conclusion you could find, just as the knife stops trying to jack at the door outside.

 

.....

 

Things are quiet again. Too quiet... This was wrong. Very wrong. This house was too dark. Too empty. Where was Sans? Where is Papyrus? 

Crash.

A rock slams through a window, scattering glass across the floor as the child starts climbing in through the empty hole. 

This is some prank, right? It must be. But it's not funny. 

You glance up at the child approaches, and you barely have time to open your mouth before you feel something slam into your stomach. 

Cold. Damn, it's cold. Why the hell is it so cold?

Oh.  
Well.  
Shit.

 

The kid moves back, leaving you to look down at where a knife is buried into your chest, watching as your vision blurs and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> PLZ be gentle I know it's bad


	5. Into the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never ending Darkness, or are your eyes just closed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My idea of death??? Whoops
> 
>  
> 
> DeaR GOD WHY R U GUYS READING THIS GARBAGE I HAVE NO SKILLLLLL 
> 
>  
> 
> anyway thanks for putting up with me ily

The feeling of falling is the first thing to overcome you. The feeling you usually get when jumping off something high. You hated this feeling, it made you afraid. You had always associated it with being hurt...

Trying to open your eyes doesn't help. Everything is dark.. Very dark. Is this death? It's not that bad, aside from your stomach feeling like it's being ripped out. 

Everything is still dark, but some things are lighter or darker than others. 

But you aren't here long. You feel your back hit something, and you can't feel anything again. 

 

.........

 

And then you can.  
Warmth against your skin, and soft snores in your ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaay lmao


	6. Where in the world....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not your bed. And this is also not your room. Fuck, these aren't even your clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please understand that everything is the same besides sans BC I can't do full AUs yet sorry
> 
> So TADA 
> 
> Have a grumpy possessive skeleton 
> 
>  
> 
> Pre-established relationship with him in this timeline!

Trying to sit up is useless. Not gonna happen. You can't really move at ALL, actually.

Doesn't mean you can't feel things.  
Ooooh sweet JESUS.

Opening your eyes, you find yourself staring... At..? Into..? A ribcage.  
A very wide, slightly damaged ribcage.  
A grumble escapes the monster next to you, huffing and keeping one arm slung over your side. 

Trying to move your head, your eyes widen when you realize that you're in bed, cuddling with... With sans. Totally weird. 

Like, yeah. You might let him come screw you senseless when he's in heat, but he wasn't big on cuddles. Or being mostly naked, for that matter.  
But sure enough, it's Sans. Only clad in blue boxers. And-- what the fuck-? 

His mouth is partly closed, his usual smile forming more of a small frown, showing sharp teeth. 

 

Before you can examine him more, there's loud pounding on the door somewhere. Wait, this isn't even your room. It looks an awfully lot like Sans room, but.. It's.. Darker. 

More 'knocking' on the door.

 

"SANS! WAKE UP! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE PREPARED THE BEST BREAKFAST POSSIBLE. SANS? SANS!" 

You blink slowly. Papyrus was back, and he seemed pretty normal. Before you can say something, Sans shifts, sliding open one eye socket. "..... Mornin', babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R u ready for skele u dirty sinners
> 
>  
> 
> Jk can't write smut until I get my shit together
> 
>  
> 
> God my writing style is horrendous


	7. Do the what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did he just call me 'babe'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLAAAAAAAAH sorry for not updating!! Was thinking about my other story Shaded Glory bluh plus highschool   
> >;(((( 
> 
> Hnargh
> 
> Anyway, I'm trying to improve, so go ahead and tell me what you wanna see and what I can do better! Thanks!

An awkward chills runs itself down your spine as you stare at the skeleton in bed with you. Did... Did he just... Did he call you 'babe'? 

Sand 'yawns', and then gives you a familiar, shit-eating grin as he goes to pull you closer, giving you a good look at him mouth. Spooky. His teeth are different too, being sharp and one of them is either replaced or plated with gold. What once were white pinpricks for eyes in the voids of black making up his sockets are now red orbs with the centers empty, making a ring as they stare back at you.   
This is so creepy.

He hasn't moved his arm off you yet either, despite Papyrus' previous wake-up call. 

"... Oi. Babe. You there?" 

Oh dear god, even his voice has changed. It went from a smooth, deep baritone to a husky, almost predatory growl. It's-- it's actually kind of hot. Wait! No! Bad brain! This is SANS. Your BEST FRIEND. Don't have dirty thoughts about him! 

Still confused, you stay silent, trying to figure out what the hell to do.


	8. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you kind of woke up in bed with your bestie, after y'know... Dying. 
> 
> Whoops?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUCK OMG I M SO SORRY I FORGOT ABOUT THIS SHIT OH GOAWD
> 
> IM SORRY

Sans frowns, narrowing one eye to replicate the way everyone manages to partly raise an eyebrow. She's too quiet, what happened? "... Oi. Babe. You there?" Adaline kind of freezes up, staring at him like she'd just woken up in bed with a stranger. Seriously? What happened in the last 9 hours they've been asleep? 

After a bit of quiet staring, she moves, trying to untangle herself from his limbs, nearly getting her hand stuck between his ribs. Adaline is acting really weird, she's all clumsy like she's never been in this form in her life, though she'd been using this body for at least two years. It's kind of startling, since she's usually much more graceful. He'll have to remember to ask her about it after her morning shower. Definitely not before then, or she gets really moody. .... Typically. 

 

 

You pause, managing to get unhooked from Sans' bones and joints, pouting a little at the struggle, glancing at his face, which went from smug and sleepy to concerned, like he was trying to read your mind or something. That's also spooky. Sans sits up after a few minutes of just staring at each other when Papyrus knocks-- er... bangs... on the door again. "LAZY BONES! YOU ARE FIVE MINUTES LATE TO BREAKFAST! YOUR OBLIGATORY BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI IS GOING TO GET COLD! AND THAT IS SOMETHING I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CANNOT ALLOW!" 

Sans mumbles a little, rubbing one hand against the side of his skull, 'huffing' a bit before yawning again. "Sure thing, Pap... D'line is just having a rough mornin'.... Give us a few minutes." 

A distressed noise meets them from the other side of the door. "ADALINE? IS SHE ILL? SHE WAS PERFECTLY FINE AT DINNER LAST NIGHT! ADALINE? IS MY BROTHER SPEAKING TRUTHFULLY? ARE YOU WELL? SHALL I PREPARE MORE SPAGHETTI TO HELP YOUR AILMENT?" 

Good old Papyrus.. At least he hadn't changed. Unlike... Sans. Who is currently staring at you. Probably because you're in one of his shirts and some knee socks Alphys bought because she thought they were cute. Wait, are you even wearing underwear?! 'Oh my god. Sans, stop staring, jeez, this is bad enough as is...' A handful of flurried thoughts blur through your head, glancing at the door and realizing Papyrus was waiting for an answer. "Huh--? Oh, oh.. uh... Maybe.. a little bit? Thanks, Pap..." Another glance from Sans.

"AH! OF COURSE, DEAR SISTER! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE WELL AGAIN BEFORE LUNCHTIME!" 

Sister? ...... What?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter is short
> 
>  
> 
> reader/adaline is a hella confused bby omg
> 
>  
> 
> pappppppppppppppppppp u precious babu

**Author's Note:**

> Short intro is short sorry
> 
> Pls don't hurt me ily
> 
> Anyway!!! Thank you for reading and drop me a comment for suggestions because I'm clueless tbh
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
